


Russian Stereotypes

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Jokes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Culture, Culture Shock, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Memes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Tumblr Memes, Vines, Vodka, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has a question for the intimidating Russian girl he just met. Their conversation sort of just goes in circles though (even though that might not always be that bad).Oneshot/drabble





	Russian Stereotypes

"So do you like to drink vodka?" Alfred asked the tall girl curiously. She paused.

"Oh, you think just because I am Russian, I am liking to drink? That is a stereotype."

He frowned. "I'm sorry -- I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just curious... Do you..?"

She smirked. "Of course I do. I am Russian."

Alfred resisted the strong urge to facepalm. Russians, dude. That's why everyone should be American.


End file.
